Essa Escuridão Inebriante
by makoto3
Summary: A cada dia Ken era menos e menos ele mesmo. Mas Kali não julga.


NA) É tudo culpa da Akari-chan.

**Essa escuridão inebriante**

_"O céu da noite entre as estrelas é perfeitamente negro. As águas do fundo dos oceanos também. O infinito é sempre misteriosamente negro. Essa escuridão inebriante é a minha amada Kali."_

-_Sri Ramakrishna_

.

As flores brilhavam com a luz difusa que passava pela estufa. O verde, o vermelho, o roxo e o amarelo brilhavam com uma intensidade incomum. Era um dia muito ensolarado, que prometia uma noite repleta de estrelas.

Ken lustrava seu _bag'hnak _com uma determinação atípica. O brilho do sol se refletia na liquidez das lâminas como água toda vez que o pano passava pelo metal. Uma mosca entrou pela janela e pousou em algumas flores, enchendo o ar com um zumbido baixo.

_O barulho das moscas era como as batidas de um milhão de corações impuros, o sangue caía e espatifava-se no chão, e de cada gota de sangue surgia um novo demônio, por isso nem mesmo..._

Ken voltou a si repentinamente. Ele havia parado de lustrar, e a mosca havia aproveitado essa pausa para pousar em sua arma. Ele a espantou distraidamente e tentou pensar no que o havia assustado ainda há pouco. O sol iluminava as cores das plantas furiosamente, e o ar pareceu se encher de dourado, azul e vermelho.

Está muito quente, percebeu ele. Mais quente que em qualquer outro dia de verão que ele lembrasse, na verdade. Ele guardou suas garras de ferro no bolso e se levantou devagar, passando a língua nos seus lábios secos. Definitivamente, decidiu, estava na hora de um banho.

Assim que saiu da sala, ele notou como lá estava um forte cheiro de jasmim.

* * *

_A dança era uma interpretação do fim da humanidade, do fim da razão e do início da uma nova fase. Os corpos no chão, centenas deles, eram macios enquanto ela os pisava, passos ensaiados na dança mais antiga do mundo. Sua língua pendia para fora, derramando sangue que não era dela nos cadáveres. O êxtase da morte, o cheiro da decomposição, dos tecidos rasgados, o doce perfume dos órgãos em exposição, a luz do sol batendo em seu rosto moreno, a felicidade de poder dançar sem julgamentos..._

Ken acordou de forma súbita, sentindo a boca doída e cheia de água. Ele cuspiu, e percebeu que, primeiro, não era água, e sim um líquido com um gosto estranho de ferro, e, depois, eu não era tanto líquido assim, provavelmente só um gole. Ele engoliu um pouco mais e descobriu que a dor vinha de sua língua, que ele devia ter mordido durante o sono. O líquido era provavelmente sangue, pelo gosto amargo e férrico. Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando ele passou o dorso da mão em sua boca, e ela voltou pintada em um tom mais escuro que sua pele.

Merda.

Ele foi até o banheiro e escovou os dentes mais uma vez, ignorando a dor que a pasta de dentes fazia em contato com o corte.

* * *

-Você andou pegando sol?

A pergunta de Yohji o pegou tão de surpresa que ele pensou que tivesse escutado errado. Omi pareceu lembrar de alguma coisa com isso, porque ele decidiu levantar os olhos do seu computador e adicionar, de forma animada.

-É verdade, eu também reparei ontem à noite quando, er – ele hesitou por um instante, "você rasgou o peito daquele homem" – nós estávamos juntos. Parece que sua pele ficou mais escura de repente.

Ken olhou surpreso para seus braços, procurando alguma diferença do seu tom normal de pele. Ela realmente parecia mais morena, agora que ele estava reparando.

-Que engraçado. Não, eu não peguei sol, pelo menos não mais do que pego normalmente. – ele se virou para frente, confuso. – Por que será?

Os outros dois deram os ombros, esquecendo imediatamente do problema, e voltando a conversar sobre alguma coisa de Israel (se Ken se recordava bem, a conversa havia começado quando Yohji disse que havia comprado uma Uzi nova e Omi falou que Uzis simplesmente eram tão ultrapassadas que até armamentos da União Soviética eram melhores, porque pelo menos faziam algum estrago, e Yohji começou um discurso sobre como Israel havia comprado bombas atômicas da África do Sul secretamente e estava investindo pesado na parte bélica e assim por diante).

Ken não prestava atenção à discussão, ocupado em olhar os próprios dedos morenos e pensar que suas unhas também haviam crescido anormalmente e que ele precisava corta-las o mais depressa possível.

* * *

A luta, decidira ele, era a melhor parte da missão. A forma como o metal normalmente gelado ficava quente, os modos como ele diferenciava cada tipo de cor por o quão escura ela era (escuro-espaço-vazio, escuro-cabelo-do-Aya, escuro-arma-apontada-pra-você), como tudo era abafado, barulhento, desarmônico e perfeito.

Um sorriso veio aos seus lábios quando o metal cortou o rosto de um homem de terno, que tentava desesperadamente soltar a trava de seu revólver. Ao mesmo tempo, sua outra mão achou o caminho para a garganta do homem ao seu lado e o esguicho quente que saiu de lá intimidou os outros, que deram um passo para trás e levantaram mais as suas armas.

Ele abaixou antes que qualquer um dos seus adversários tivesse tempo de atirar e chutou a perna do que estava mais próximo. Isso desconcentrou o grupo, e deu tempo para Aya pular por cima dele e cortar alguns peitos cobertos de ternos caros. Um dos homens deixou a arma cair no chão e levantou as mãos para proteger o rosto quando viu um demônio com uma linha de sangue atravessando o rosto avançar com suas garras em sua direção, mas...

_...não haveria misericórdia, não haveria perdão, pois não havia julgamento. Os homens choram na hora da morte porque têm vergonha da vida que levaram e temem a Mahakala, o Tempo Grande, mas eles nada têm a temer já que ela não julgava, os bons e os maus têm o mesmo destino, o destino do sangue e da morte._

_Ela corta e rasga e parte em pedaços e fatia e arranca dolorosamente cada pedacinho de vida, os guizos de seus pulsos e seus tornozelos batendo ao ritmo de sua própria música, ela arranca cada pedaço de vida do mundo e o come. E é tão delicioso que ela quer mais, mais, sempre mais. Um deles tenta reagir..._

...apontando a arma em sua direção e apertando o gatilho, mas ele dispara de olhos fechados e erra de longe, a bala acertando um poste de luz e ricocheteando em uma das paredes. Seus olhos ainda estão fechados quando uma garra de metal rasga seu coração em partes e ossos cortados furam seus pulmões. Ele não consegue gritar antes de morrer.

_O ouro de suas roupas balança ao som de sua risada, a risada do fim de tudo, o barulho do metal batendo em metal, de carne cortada e de risos de alegria. É a música, é a ironia maravilhosa..._

Ele parou de rir e colocou a língua para fora, como se estivesse tentando beber a chuva que caía (mas não estava chovendo).

-Ken?

Ele recolheu a língua e virou para Yohji, que o olhava com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Todos estavam mortos, o alvo e seus guarda-costas, ele percebeu ao olhar em volta, mas nenhum dos Weiss falava nada.

Omi avançou e tocou em seu braço, com o semblante assustado. – Ken, você está bem?

Ele olhou para todos confusamente. – Sim, estou. – e se surpreendeu ao constatar que sim, estava bem, estava melhor do que esteve há muito tempo – Por quê?

-Você, ah, – Omi baixou os olhos. – estava falando sozinho enquanto lutava. Em outra língua. E parecia que, hm, que você estava dançando.

Ninguém falou nada no caminho de volta para casa. Um silêncio constrangido pairou sobre eles o resto da noite, quebrado somente pelo 'boa noite' de Yohji antes de ir para o seu quarto.

Quando Ken deitou na cama, o barulho de guizos e o brilho do ouro ainda estavam ecoando em sua cabeça.

* * *

Ele não sabia direito como a discussão havia começado, só que Aya e Yohji estavam discutindo por causa de alguma coisa, e ele fez algum comentário engraçado para terminar a briga, mas Yohji virou e disse uma ofensa qualquer, não era nem tão ofensivo nem nada, mas no momento seguinte Ken voara para a garganta dele.

-E a sua mãe era uma _veshya _fornicadora de _rakshasa_, e sua boca de baixo tinha dentes... – ele sussurrava ferozmente contra o rosto surpreso de seu companheiro. – e seu pai era Raktabija, e você foi concebido em... – sua voz parou lentamente e ele piscou os olhos com força. Ele olhou para as próprias mãos, surpreso ao vê-las ali, no pescoço de alguém. E as retirou rapidamente. – Ah. O que eu estou falando?

Yoji passou uma mão no próprio pescoço. – Bem, eu definitivamente não sei. Mas imagino que uma veshya não deva ser uma coisa muito boa. Por que você ficou tão irritado de repente?

-Eu... eu não sei. Eu não fiquei irritado. – ele observou as suas mãos. Suas unhas estavam enormes de novo, apesar de terem sido cortadas há dois dias, e a pele estava morena como se ele tivesse passado meses de baixo do sol. – É só que, às vezes, eu tenho... er.. eu vou sair um pouco. – ele se virou antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa e saiu.

Omi coçou a cabeça. – Eu sei que aqui é uma loja de flores, mas... vocês também não estão sentindo esse cheiro de incenso?

* * *

O mundo de Ken passou a ser cada vez mais dourado, negro, vermelho e azul. As outras cores pareciam ter perdido o brilho. Tudo era de cores fortes, contrastantes.

Um dia, ele estava no balcão da loja, vendendo algumas rosas para uma menina bonita, quando ela apontou para o seu pescoço e deu um sorriso.

-Há, você e a minha irmã devem ter feito no mesmo cara, são iguais. Ela adora essas coisas _new wave_ e fez algumas tatuagens assim antes de casar. – ela interpretou a expressão de interrogação dele de forma errada. – É um costume indiano, sabe? Fazer tatuagens vermelhas nas mãos antes de casar. – Ela pegou as rosas e sorriu de novo. – Combina com a cor da sua pele.

A menina se despediu e foi embora da loja. Ken sentou em uma cadeira e passou a mão no cabelo. Ele quase não ficou surpreso quando, ao passa-la pela orelha, seus dedos prenderam no que parecia ser uma argola.

* * *

A imagem que o encarava de volta no espelho era quase irreconhecível. Antes, ele lembrava, sua pele era pálida e seus olhos, azuis escuros. Quando sorria, seus dentes não eram afiados, a sua língua não era tão grande. Às vezes, ele esticava o braço distraidamente para pegar alguma coisa e ficava surpreso quando percebia que não havia se mexido, como se esperasse que outro par de braços alcançasse seja o que fosse.

E o gosto de ferro na boca. E o barulho de guizos. E o aroma de sândalo e nardo.

Ele olhou para a mesa, onde o bag'hnak estava colocado, brilhando como cobre. Era uma arma indiana, ele lembrava de o terem contado durante o treinamento. Ele sabia que deveria vir alguma epifania agora, alguma explicação para toda a falta de sentido que sua vida havia adquirido ultimamente. Mas a única coisa que veio foi um desejo imenso de comer carne crua.

Ele voltou a se encarar no espelho. O pior era o hábito de se referir a ele mesmo no feminino. Era estranho e... _era uma de suas muitas faces , era a sua predileta. Pois ela é também a mãe, aquela que carrega o universo em seu ventre, e carrega a sua destruição._ Ele precisava falar com alguém sobre isso, mas sempre _era interrompido por pensamentos estrangeiros_, oh, Deus.

Qual é o meu nome, pensou ele desesperadamente. Qual é o meu nome, qual é o meu nome _eu tenho muitos nomes mas meu nome é Mahakali, aham brahmāsmi._

-Ken, nós já temos um novo alvo, um figurão do crime metido com tráfico de mulheres... Ken?

Omi estava parado na porta do banheiro com um papel nas mãos.

-O que houve com o seu pescoço?

As mãos de Ken traçaram as tatuagens que saiam de sua camiseta. – Eu achei que seriam uma boa idéia. Além disso, são de henna. – ele sorriu. – O que você estava falando da nossa nova missão?

Ele ainda olhou desconfiado para as tatuagens do outro, mas continuou falando.

-É só um desses caras ricos, Ken, que acham que...

O rapaz parou de prestar atenção ao ver o _bag'hnak_ apoiado na mesa. Ele o recolheu e colocou nas mãos, experimentando a sensação do tecido contra a sua pele.

Então eu sou Ken, pensou, _e achou a ironia deliciosa_.

.

NA) _bag'hnak_ – é a arma que o Ken usa, criada na Índia.

_Mahakala/Mahakali_ – é a forma superior da deusa Kali e, sinceramente, procure na wikipedia pra saber mais sobre isso. Pode ser também o Tempo Grande, ou seja, a morte.

_Rakshasa_ – demônio

Raktabija – um demônio morto por Kali.

_aham brahmāsmi_ – "eu sou o Brahman"

Existem muitos referências na fic, mas eu estou com uma preguiça fantástica de explica-las. Usem sua imaginação, crianças. Ou a wikipedia (altamente recomendável). Se alguma coisa fugiu do canon, bem, é um UA, então desconsidere como parte da minha incrivelmente doente imaginação. Ah, e veshya eu não preciso realmente explicar né?


End file.
